The Moon Bunny Gamer
by JayManney4Life
Summary: Haven't seen this done, so I thought I'd take a stab at it. Usagi Tsukino finds herself with the power of video games. Look out world, the Moon Bunny Gamer is here! Shenanigans will be had! - DISCONTINUED. THANKS FOR PLAYING!
1. Game, START!

**Hey guys! Jay again! Had another story idea that I honestly hadn't seen done for this franchise, so decided to see where I could go with it. Expect updates to be random, as I'm still trying to figure out what to do with it.**

 **Without further adieu, please enjoy my latest writing effort:  
The Moon Bunny Gamer!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Standard disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction story. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, and all related properties are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and others. Please support the official releases. I write this stuff for fun and on a whim. Please don't sue me. If you want to give the franchise to me, I'd be all over that like gravy on biscuits.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

For whatever the reason, Usagi knew this was going to be a strange day.

To start with, she'd actually woken up on time for school, early in fact. That sort of thing almost never happened, and even her family had not known what to think when they saw her come down for breakfast without being in a mad rush for once. Her mother had even gone as far as to check her for a fever, but everything was fine as far as they could tell.

With enough time to eat, shower, get dressed, and even help her mom get her lunch ready, Usagi was out the door at a reasonable time, and even got to chat with her friends Naru and Umino before the bell began, who were also stunned to see Usagi early for a change. Even their teacher Haruna-sensei was floored to see her there on time instead of rushing in past the bell, with Usagi crying out that she wasn't THAT bad. The rest of the class promptly countered that yes, yes she was.

Still, that wasn't the strangest thing that happened. No, that came during the middle of their class's English period. As Haruna-sensei was talking them through the latest chapter in their work book, something truly outrageous happened to our teenage heroine. She began to daydream.

Well okay, that wasn't unusual for her. Usagi daydreamed in most of her classes. What was unusual was the sudden appearance of a blue menu box floating above her desk.

"... the Heck?"

 **Usagi Tsukino  
The Gamer  
Tutorial? [Y/N]  
**  
"Is something the matter, Tsukino?"

Blinking, Usagi looked up, and Haruna-sensei and the rest of the class were staring at her. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around again, and the odd menu was gone, and everything was just as it had been a few moments before. "No Haruna-sensei, I just.." 'Thought I was seeing flying text boxes? Yeah, that'll go over well,' she thought briefly, then shook her head. "Sorry Haruna-sensei, I just thought I saw something out the window, but it was just a bird," she giggled weakly, a hand slipping behind her head.

"I know it's a nice day today Usagi, but try and save the bird watching for after class?" She said with a slight annoyance, and the other students couldn't help giggling and snickering because of this.

Slipping down in her seat some, Usagi signed and resumed looking at her work book, wondering just what that had been. 'Just another daydream, though I don't usually imagine game menus. Playing video games, sure, but not so much those parts,' she thought to herself, shrugging and putting it out of her mind for the moment.

Soon enough, class finished, and just in time for her favorite part of the school day: lunch time! Congregating outside in the school yard, Usagi picked her favorite spot under one of the taller trees and sat down, taking her cute pink lunch bag out and salivating over her meal. "Itadakimasu!" The fact she'd helped get it prepared AND managed to keep from eating it before it was time just made it taste all that much better! Soon enough, she had cleared her plate, and was leaning back in the shade, trying not to doze off. "Haruna-sensei was right, this IS a nice day out, almost makes you wanna just lay back and watch the clouds," she giggled, trying to pick out shapes in some of the fluffier ones that floated by.

 **Usagi Tsukino  
The Gamer  
Tutorial? [Y/N]  
**  
"ACK!" Not expecting something to pop up like that again, Usagi was glad she was already sitting down, lest she had ended up falling over. The blonde bun haired teen stared at the weird prompt hovering in front of her face again, then quickly looked around. Just like before, no one else seemed to see the strange menu, and were instead busy enjoying their lunches and chatting with friends and classmates.

"Okay, maybe eating all of those snacks before bed wasn't a good idea last night," she muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times. It still floated there, waiting for a response, almost eagerly. "Hmm, tap the button, or keep pretending I'm not seeing a tutorial prompt like I'm in a weird video game?" Taking a coin out of her lunch bag she'd been saving for a juice later, she flipped it and closed her eyes. "Heads for yes, tails for no!" Of course, it smacked her on the head, and she whined, but after seeing it had landed on Heads, she steeled her resolve. "Alright, here goes. Yes!" She tapped the Y on the transparent display, and suddenly everything greyed out around her and a new wall of text began to scroll down.

 **[BEGINNER TUTORIAL]**

 **Congratulations! You are a newly minted Gamer! This tutorial is here to explain the basics of what your new status and skills are capable of. If you ever get confused and need a refresher explanation, this and other tutorials will be available in the [TUTORIAL] menu in your Hub menu.**

 **If you've ever played an RPG (Role-Playing Game) or just have basic knowledge of video games, then this should be fairly straight forward, but if not, then sit back and pay close attention to this chapter.**

 **The Gamer is a gift granted by the Goddess of Mischief and Shenanigans. With it, the user has the ability to go through life with amazing powers and knowledge one would not normally possess in life. In short, you're playing the Game of Life with cheat codes on!**

 **To begin, The Gamer comes with a few standard abilities, and many, many more will be unlocked through different missions, leveling up, and other surprise events to say the least. Every Gamer has access to a personal Hub, which allows them to bring up various menus, such as Inventory, Status, Reputation, etc. As with the previously mentioned unlockable abilities, other options will become available as you progress through missions and level yourself up. These missions will also include chances to make extra money, and even grant the occasional loot drops, bonus items, and other surprises.**

 **In summary, the abilities of The Gamer allow for in depth character growth and advancement, as well as a multitude of ways to just generally make your life more interesting.**

 **This concludes the Beginner Tutorial. Have fun!**

 **[COMMAND INPUT LIST]**

 **Status  
Perks  
Skills  
Reputation  
Inventory**

 **?**

Left utterly speechless, Usagi sat there as the Tutorial finished, trying to process everything that had been dumped into her lap metaphorically speaking.

'Somehow, from some Goddess' blessing if that wall of text was telling the truth, I've now got special video game powers.' She thought, a bit surprised she wasn't freaking out over this more than she should have been. Granted, she might just be in shock, but she rolled with it anyway and pondered where to go from here.

"Well, if this isn't some sort of dream, I suppose I should at least check out what all I can do." Recalling the list of commands, she decided to see if there was anything different about herself now, besides this cosmic bombshell that is. " **Status,"** she said, causing a brand new screen to pop up with even more information, and even a cute three dimensional model of herself.

 **[STATUS]  
Name: Usagi Tsukino**

 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**

 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**

 **Height 4'11"**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 75**

 **SP: 130**

 **EXP to next Level: 500/800**

 **Strength: 11  
Dexterity: 14  
Constitution: 16  
Intelligence: 13  
Wisdom: 10  
Charisma: 19**

 **Status Perks  
** **?**

 **Status Flaws  
** **Crybaby: -20% to reputation with non-friends and non-family (can be removed)  
Klutz: -10% to DEX (can be removed)**

"Now that's not fair!" Usagi whined upon seeing her flaws, both of them really being a sensitive point for her. Granted, these were both established issues she had, but it still hurt to hear it, or read it rather in this case. "At least it says they can be removed. Guess I'll have to work on that."

 **Ding!**

 **For being honest with yourself about your faults, Wisdom has gone up by 1!**

"... okay, that's going to take some getting used to," she muttered. Shaking her head, she dismissed the menu, which caused everything around her to go back to normal. There was still no sign of the other students noticing any of the pop ups or other displays, so she assumed no one but her would be able to see or hear it for now. Deciding she'd worry about it more later, she finished up her lunch just in time to head back to class, idly wondering just how much stranger things would be getting from here on out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Kind of a slow beginning admittedly, but Rome wasn't built in a day, plus Usagi needs a chance to get used to the madness that is being The Gamer. Don't worry though, I'm going to try and keep it interesting hopefully. Big thanks to my pal BunnehWyld for helping me come up with ideas and looking over things while I'm coming up with stuff, and to my fiance TracyHedgefox for being super supportive! Hopefully I'll have another chapter of this out before too long. Later!**

 **JM4L**


	2. It's Only Cheating If You Get Caught

**Wow, gotta say it, I'm touched that this first chapter has been received so well! Looks like a lot of other folks have wanted to see this sort of thing done, so I'll try and keep plugging away at it! Can't promise a time on updates, especially since most of this comes about during my lunch breaks and such, but I'll try to update when I can!**

 **Since someone did ask, I really don't have anything planned as far as pairings go, other than Usagi is likely still going to end up with Mamoru, though who knows? I might get a crazy idea or two. I'm not that good at writing romance, but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. For the record, I'm admittedly partial to Ami x Makoto, but again, haven't that that for ahead. XD**

 **This is going to be another chapter where Usagi is more or less getting the hang of things, but I'm already looking ahead, and shenanigans should pick up fairly quickly. Enjoy!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Standard disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction story. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, and all related properties are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and others. Please support the official releases. I write this stuff for fun and on a whim. Please don't sue me. If you want to give the franchise to me, I'd be all over that like gravy on biscuits.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Last time on 'The Moon Bunny Gamer'…_

 _Usagi had started her day off strangely, and it only got more bizarre as she got to school, where through cosmic lottery it seemed like she was now in possession of the power of The Gamer. After a short tutorial, she was slowly letting all of this newfound knowledge sink in, and yet time waits for no one, as class quickly resumed for her._

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

The bell rung just as the last of the students finished filing back into the classroom, and Usagi was surprisingly not the last one back for a change. Still reeling from the fact she'd been early to arrive at school that day to begin with, half her classmates and even Haruna-sensei idly wondered if the world was ending. Not that Usagi was giving it much notice at this point, still pondering her new status.

'Okay, let's say for a minute that all of this is actually real and I'm not having a junk food coma and still in bed,' she thought to herself, admittedly a little surprised by how well she's taking this, 'so I'm this Gamer thing, and I can do different things now like I'm in a video game.' Seeing as everyone else was listening to Haruna-sensei's lecture, Usagi thought back to what commands the Tutorial had told her she could use before softly muttering one of them. " **Status."**

 **[STATUS]  
Name: Usagi Tsukino**

 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**

 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**

 **Height 4'11"**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 75**

 **SP: 130**

 **EXP to next Level: 500/800**

 **Strength: 11  
Dexterity: 14  
Constitution: 16  
Intelligence: 13  
Wisdom: 11  
Charisma: 19**

 **Status Perks  
** **Gamer's Mind  
Level: MAX**

 **This ability allows the user to think clearly, logically, and calmly when tackling problems. Extremely useful in high stress situations, and nothing short of head trauma or hypnosis will be able to befuddle you for very long.**

 **Gamer's Body  
Level: MAX**

 **This ability gives the user a body that allows for going through life as though they were a character in a game. Also grants the ability to fully restore HP (Health Points) and SP (Skill Points) during sleep. Congrats, you're rewarded for napping, your life long goal is complete.**

 **?  
Level: ?**

 **This ability is locked until certain criteria have been met.**

 **Status Flaws  
** **Crybaby: -20% to reputation with non-friends and non-family (can be removed)  
Klutz: -10% to DEX (can be removed)**

'Huh, that part's new,' she thought as she looked over the added perks. 'So that's why I'm not freaking out over all of this, I just figured maybe I was in shock or something. Being able to restore my health and stuff from sleeping is good, though the menu doesn't have to be so snarky about it.' Shaking her head, she dismissed it with a slight wave of her hand. That hidden one had her curious, wondering what sort of criteria she needed, though since these things were supposed to work like a game, she guessed that she needed to accomplish something for that, or possibly level up some more.

 **Ding!**

 **For taking an educated guess about how to unlock the hidden perk, Wisdom has gone up by 1.**

'Okay, this thing is definitely taking the mickey out of me,' she rolled her eyes, but let that slide for now, turning her attention back to Haruna-sensei's lesson. Opening her work book up, Usagi was soon surprised yet again when a new menu prompt popped up.

 **Would you like to learn '8th Grade English'?  
[Y/N/]**

'Well yeah, that's what I'm trying to do?' She thought with a bit of confusion at the question. Shrugging, she once more gave a quiet "Yes," and her eyes nearly bulged out when the text book glowed briefly, though yet again no one else seemed to be able to see this happening.

 **New Skill Learned: 8th Grade English!**

 **[SKILL BOOK TUTORIAL]**

 **Congratulations! You've discovered Skill Books! Thanks to your Gamer abilities, when you pick up certain books, scrolls, or other documents, a prompt will appear asking if you wish to learn the contents, then just like that, you'll immediately know that book cover to cover. This is great for anyone who hates studying or for learning new techniques, languages, etc. Some folks might see this as cheating, but as a wise man once said, "If you ain't cheating, you ain't trying!" Some Skill Books will require you to be above a certain level or have other skills learned first before you can absorb them, so pay attention and keep improving yourself!**

'Sweet Kami, what just happened?' Usagi closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, but quickly recovered after the influx of new knowledge. 'I wish it had warned me about the headache though, but I suppose having a whole book dumped into your head would do that to you. Still, ouch, felt like I ate ice cream too fast but without the cold!'

Unaware of Usagi's sudden discomfort, Haruna-sensei cleared her through, trying to get the rest of her students' attention, "Since we've still got time left before class is over, I'm going to be handing out a pop quiz." Immediately there were groans across the entire student body, but she continued. "This will be covering the last two chapters we've gone over, so it shouldn't be too hard if you've studied. You'll have until the bell rings once all the sheets have been passed around. Good luck!"

 **[NEW QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Pass the English Test!**

 **Haruna-sensei springs a pop quiz! Do your best to pass it!  
Bonus Objective: Score higher than 80% on the test!  
Bonus Objective: Score higher than 90% on the test!**

 **Reward: 150 XP per objective completed.  
Bonus Reward: Reputation with Haruna-sensei +10 per bonus completed**

 **Failure: Fail the test.  
Reputation with Haruna-sensei -20  
50% chance of being grounded.**

Usagi was stunned at this new objective tossed at her, especially the rewards and penalties if she passed or failed. 'Yeah, okay, no pressure here, though this feels like karma for trying to learn everything the easy way,' she grumbled, clearing her desk of everything but her pencil and eraser as her copy of the test was set down. Taking a couple moments to look over what the questions were, she quickly realized something. She actually DID know this stuff! Without even having to think about it that hard, the answers were just coming to her as she read each line. 'Holy crap, I can do this!' she sat there, just staring at the test again, rereading it just to make sure it wasn't just her imagination, but she drew the same conclusion again. She really HAD learned the entire book!

Shaking her head out, the blonde teen glanced at the clock and saw she still had several minutes before the bell. With confidence she didn't expect to have, Usagi quickly jotted down the answers one by one, checking the boxes where appropriate, and soon enough was signing her name at the top of the quiz paper, and with a whole five minutes left at that! She did another look over of her sheet, and being pleased with herself, she set her pencil down and rested her hands on the desk.

Eventually, the bell rang and the test papers were gathered up as the class began gathering up their books and supplies. Haruna-sensei was gradually going through each test and marking them off, until she reached Usagi's paper, and her eyes grew as big as saucers. Looking it over again, she scanned each question over twice, and then a third time. "Usagi passed… with a perfect score…" Even saying it out loud, she still couldn't believe it. Hearing their homeroom teacher say this, the rest of the class looked equally stunned, looking back at the bun haired blonde in disbelief. She never did THAT well on exams! Truly the world really MUST be ending!

"I've been studying a lot more, really!" She said, blushing a bit from the extra attention she was receiving, though that just seemed to boggle their minds even more. Usagi got a perfect score AND she'd been studying?! The apocalypse was upon them!

Usagi huffed and pouted a bit from those reactions, but on the inside she was already jumping up and down. She did it! She aced the test! 'Just wait until Mom hears about this, she's gonna flip!'

 **[QUEST COMPLETED]  
Reward: 450 XP (150 XP x3)  
Reputation with Haruna-sensei has risen +30!**

 **[LEVEL UP!]**

 **[STATUS]  
Name: Usagi Tsukino**

 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**

 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**

 **Height 4'11"**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 101**

 **SP: 153**

 **EXP to next Level: 50/1000**

 **Strength: 11  
Dexterity: 14  
Constitution: 16  
Intelligence: 14  
Wisdom: 12  
Charisma: 19**

 **From leveling up, you've received one Perk point. For available Perks and an explanation for how they work, please check the Perks menu!**

Grinning at this latest update, and just riding the high of actually knocking out that test with ease, Usagi dismissed the menu, feeling quite pleased, 'Okay, you've convinced me, this Gamer thing is definitely going to come in handy.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later, classes were over for the day, and Usagi was on her way out of school. Thankfully there weren't any other surprise tests that day, but she did take advantage of her new gifts anyway, and now knew all of her course books inside and out. Probably for the best that all they'd had to do was read through the latest chapters the rest of the day, even now some of the students said Haruna-sensei was still dazed over Usagi acing her test, last thing she needed to do was give the poor woman a heart attack.

"I heard she looked it over a dozen times just to be sure, and was still mumbling to herself about it during her next classes," Naru chimed in, having taken her usual spot next to Usagi heading across the courtyard, as was her right as the blonde's bestie.

"Jeez, you'd swear I'd never passed any tests before," Usagi pouted cutely, even if she wasn't really too bothered by it. Granted, her pass to fail ratio was admittedly more towards the latter, but still!

"I'm just saying, you got a 30 on the last one we did, and this time you actually tied with Umino for the top score. Pretty sure that's a sign of the end times, Usagi," the redhead giggled, earning a stuck out tongue from the bun haired girl.

"I always had faith in you, Usagi!" Umino threw in, popping up almost at the very mention of his name, adjusting his thick glasses and smiling. "I know that statistically the odds of you doing this well in such a short time were astronomical, but hey, even Einstein didn't pass all of his classes as a kid. Welcome to the club!"

"Gee, thanks for that, Umino," Usagi deadpanned, even if she actually did appreciate the praise. "I really have been studying hard though, I know we're just in junior high, but it wouldn't hurt for me to take classes more seriously. So I just buckled down and there ya go!" 'And by buckling down I mean I practically ate the book, but eh, tomayto tomahto,' she mentally added.

It was about this point that Usagi noticed something funny about her two friends, and for that matter, many of the other students and teachers, namely they had minor stats floating above them that no one else clearly saw.

 **Naru Osaka - [Usagi's Bestie] - Level 5**

 **Gurio Umino - [Mr. Know It All] - Level 6  
**  
'Still weird no one else sees that, but neat I guess,' she thought with a shrug.

 **Ding!**

 **New Special Skill [Observe] has been created!**

'... I learned to watch things by watching things... not sure if that's cool or redundant.' Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, she decided to put this new skill through its paces. " **Observe."**

 **Naru Osaka**

 **Level: 5**

 **Job: Usagi's Bestie**

 **Rep: Honored - 900/1000**

 **Naru is your average junior high school girl, and her mother runs the OSA-P jewelry store. Best friend of Usagi Tsukino since childhood, the two are often found together. Often the voice of reason in her bosom buddy's life, at least when she's not neck deep in the same new obsessions.**

 **Gurio Umino**

 **Level: 6**

 **Job: Mr. Know It All**

 **Rep: Friendly - 750/1000**

 **Umino is that one kid in class who seems nice enough but is also a huge dork. Incredibly intelligent, but also occasionally full of himself, he's your go-to person for homework assistance and also all the gossip to be found in and around Juuban Municipal Junior High School. Might actually be kind of cute if not for his glasses and awkwardness.**

 **For being quick to try out your new toys, Observation skill has gone up by 1!**

'Note to self, check the options to see if this thing has a mute or ignore function,' Usagi thought with an obvious sweatdrop. 'Annoying comments aside, this thing is pretty on the nose.'

"Um, Usagi? You okay there?" Naru asked, startling her blonde friend out of her thoughts, "You weren't saying anything for a minute or two."

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that, was just thinking of how jazzed my mom's going to be when she sees my test score, and wondering what we're doing for dinner tonight." She replied, laughing and blushing a bit for spacing out.

"Good to see some things always stay the same," Naru giggled, "If Usagi's thinking about food, then she's just fine."

"Heeeeey!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
 **  
And now, something too silly to actually happen in the story.  
**  
ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **OMAKE**

 **Jaedite stumbled back into Queen Beryl's chambers, uniform charred and looking like he'd been put through the ringer.**

" **Jaedite, how goes your progress with gathering life energy for.. what on Earth happened to you?" The wicked queen demanded, finally taking notice of her general's current condition.**

" **Sailor Moon happened… total disaster… need a healer…" he croaked out, getting support by one of his own youma subordinates.**

" **Explain what happened, how could that girl do this much damage? She's not even that strong," Queen Beryl ordered, having a hard time believing what she was seeing.**

" **Well, your evilness, it started when Lord Jaedite was confronted by her after gathering the latest batch of collected energy," the amphibian looking youma began, waving a hand to show images of what occurred.**

 **{FLASHBACK}**

" **So Sailor Moon, you thought you could butt into my plans and get away with it? Let me show you what happens to meddling kids that-what are you doing?" Jaedite had begun to monologue in classic villain fashion, only to notice he was being ignored by his young adversary.**

" **Oh, sorry, got to the good part, please, keep going, I promise I'm listening," Sailor Moon said, idly waving a hand as she thumbed through what appeared to be a random manga book.**

" **Are.. are you READING, while I'm threatening you?" He asked, looking quite dumbfounded at first, but quickly became quite upset over this discovery. How dare someone mock him like this, especially this irksome child?! "Kappako, attack this arrogant pest and drain her dry!"**

" **Hai, Lord Jaedite, ribbit!" The aptly named Kappako nodded, leaping at the seemingly distracted sailor soldier, neither her nor Jaedite noticing when said girl's book glowed briefly.**

" **Okay, now I'm ready!" Sailor Moon chimed in, closing her book just as the kappa themed woman was about to strike… and vanished. Kappako's eyes widened as they struck the floor where she'd been standing, and the blonde haired senshi was nowhere to be seen.**

" **What.. what just happened.." Jaedite asked, looking quite stunned by this.**

" **I dodged," Sailor Moon said with a giggle, startling him as he whirled around, finding her directly behind him.**

" **What, what.. when.. how.." He stumbled backwards, completely shocked and thrown off. "When did.. what.."**

" **I learned a new trick," she declared, looking quite proud of herself, and vanished again, much to the growing confusion of the Dark Kingdom general and monster of the week alike.**

" **How are you doing that?! Stand still!" "What he said, ribbit!"**

" **Okay, but just long enough to show you the other trick I learned!" Sailor Moon replied, making them both whip around to where she was standing again, and both villains' eyes bugged out when they saw her forming a rapidly growing glowing ball of pure energy in her cupped hands. "Ka… me…"**

" **What is that?!" Jaedite yelled.**

" **Ha… me…"**

" **Ribbit ribbit?!"**

" **HAAAA!" And both Jaedite and Kappako were too stunned to dodge out of the way of the magical teen's oncoming beam attack, knocking them through several walls, and out into the bay about a block away.**

" **I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"**

 **{END FLASHBACK}**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **I get silly ideas every so often, and that Omake was definitely one of them. :P Don't expect our gamer scout to get that broken (at least not any time soon), but I just had to get it out of my head. XD**

 **Alrighty, definitely a longer chapter this time, even if we're still just getting Usagi used to her skill set. Not to mention giving me a chance to figure out how some of this works myself (seriously, I think I've scoured eight different fanfics and a dozen gaming websites just to get the hang of some of the numbers, and my buddy BunnehWyld has been more than patient while I pick their adorable brain). I do have at least some loose plans at the moment for where to take this, but for the most part I'm playing it by ear. I still feel like I'm finding my stride here, as I haven't really written anything beyond random scenes with friends in god knows how long, so if things end abruptly sometimes or the flow isn't quite right, my apologies!**

 **Anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter, though not sure when I'll be done. Please continue reviewing and liking things and all that good stuff, it makes me happy that people are interested. See ya guys next time!**

 **JM4L**


	3. More Quests, Pretty Jerks and Black Cats

**Hey everyone, back again, and wowzers, you guys have really taken a shine to this one! If some of my comments are anything to go by, we clearly weren't the only ones who wanted to see a Gamer!Sailor Moon story. Hopefully this will inspire a few other folks to take a stab at it, too. As I've often thought, if you can't find something written or drawn, try doing it yourself! XD**

 **I'm not really sure how often I'll be posting new chapters, since I also work a full time job and have a few other obligations, but I'll try to get one out when I can! I'm trying for at least one a month, hoping for one every two weeks, but life gets in the way sometimes, as it's prone to doing. Either way, I'll keep chipping away at this for as long as I can, or as long as the drive is there!**

 **Also, this thing is completely unbetaed, so besides spellcheck, I'm about the only one really looking out for errors besides what I share with friends before I post this. If anything really glaring pops up, let me know, and I'll go back and fix it first chance I get.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Standard disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction story. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, and all related properties are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and others. Please support the official releases. I write this stuff for fun and on a whim. Please don't sue me. If you want to give the franchise to me, I'd be all over that like gravy on biscuits.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Last time on 'The Moon Bunny Gamer'..._

 _Our heroine learns a brand new skill, and nearly causes her teacher and classmates to think the end times were upon them due to her getting a perfect score on a pop quiz. Usagi then discovers she can analize her friends and other people, though that's just barely scratching the surface of what her new Gamer abilities can do. Time to head home, Odango Atama!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'm hoooome!" Usagi called out as she shut the front door, kicking her school shoes off and slipping on her house slippers. She'd chatted with Naru and Umino a bit longer before telling them she wanted to get home to show off her test paper to her mom. Plus, she'd wanted an excuse to get home and tinker with her powers a bit more, especially those perks she'd been alerted to. That had all sorts of potential implications, she just knew it!

"Welcome home!" Ikuko called out from the living room, "How was school today?"

"Same old same old," Usagi replied, walking into the living room with a big smile on her face, holding out her paper for her mama to see, "I got a 100 on my English test!" While she waited for her mom to see for herself, she mentally made use of her **'Observe'** skill, wanting to get a bit more practice with it.

 **Ikuko Tsukino**

 **Level: 29**

 **Job: Happy Housewife**

 **Rep: Beloved - 1700/2000**

 **Ikuko is married to her high school sweetheart Kenji Tsukino, and tries her best to be the greatest wife and mom her family could ask for. While she admittedly can be as airheaded as her daughter Usagi is at times, she truly loves caring for them.**

'Holy cow, mom's high up there!' Granted, her mom was also older than she was, and had done a lot more in her life too, but still, clearly Ikuko was nothing to sneeze at.

"Oh my! That's wonderful dear!" Ikuko declared, taking the offered test and looking it over for herself. "I'm so proud of you, Usagi. We'll have to do something really nice for dinner to celebrate!" Hugging her bun haired daughter tight, the blue haired matriarch of the Tsukino family just gushed over her accomplishment. "I knew my sweet bunny could do amazingly if you actually studied," she teased lightly.

"I know mama, and I'm definitely going to work harder now. I'll show everybody that I'm one smart rabbit, and not just a pretty face!" Usagi giggled, happy she'd made her mom so proud of her, even if it was through extremely unorthodox means. 'Hey, no one can prove I didn't study for it, and I actually know the things I'm supposed to know, so it's a win-win!'

"That's a great attitude, dear, just try your best to keep it up," Ikuko said and hugged her again before walking off. "I'm gonna go put this on the fridge for when your papa gets home, I know he's going to be really surprised, too!"

"Okay, mama! I'm heading up to my room!" Usagi called back, already heading for the stairs.

"Since you're going to be up there, could you tidy up your bedroom? It's starting to look like a burrow more than a teenage girl's room," Ikuko asked, peaking around the corner at her.

"Okay, mama!" Usagi replied once she got to the top of the stairs, and nearly got tripped up by another pop-up announcement.

 **[NEW QUEST ALERT!]**  
 **Bedroom Blitz!**  
 **Objective: Your mom wants your room cleaned up and looking spiffy!**

 **Rewards: ¥2,500**  
 **200 XP**

 **Bonus Objective: Finish in under 30 minutes.**

 **Bonus Rewards: 200 XP**

 **Failure: No allowance.**

 **Accept: Y/N?**

"Really need to do something about those things, I could've fallen down the stairs if that had chimed at the wrong time," Usagi huffed, giving some brief thought to this new challenge. "Still though, I get some nice pocket money AND more points? Works for me!" She still wasn't completely sure where all this leveling up was accomplishing, but if she was going going to earn stuff just for doing her regular chores and things like that, then why not. Her room wasn't in that bad of shape, honestly, so this wasn't going to be a major hardship either way. That decided, she chose **"Yes!** " and got started. Granted, she was going to work on things anyway, but the extra incentive definitely helped motivate her more.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Usagi had her laundry gathered up, her bed was made, her comics were stacked neatly on her shelves, what little trash she had was disposed of, and she'd even dusted! Not too bad if you asked her.

"Oh my," Ikuko said, poking her head in Usagi's door, "You've certainly been busy! I'm proud of you, Usagi! Normally I have to call on you two or three times to clean up in here."

"I'm not that bad, Mama," Usagi pouted a bit, only to get a flat look from her mother. "... Okay, maybe sometimes." Both of them giggled some at that, and Usagi smiled, "Still, it wasn't that bad in here, so I just thought I'd knuckle down and take care of it," Usagi replied, feeling rather giddy from her mama's praise.

"Passing tests, actually studying, and being more responsible? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" her mom teased, making Usagi stick her tongue out at her. "Really though, I'm proud of you, Usagi!" Glancing at the clock on Usagi's dresser, Ikuko smiled, "Your allowance is on the kitchen table, why don't you go have some fun before dinner? I think you've earned it."

"Thanks mom!" Usagi smiled, hugging her too. One quick change of clothes later and she was taking off downstairs, actually feeling pretty proud of herself.

 **[QUEST COMPLETED]**  
 **Rewards: ¥2,500**  
 **200 XP**  
 **Bonus Rewards: 200 XP**

"Really starting to like this whole Gamer business!" Usagi said once she was out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Later…_

"Yeah! Take that Wicked Queen!"

Usagi couldn't help cheering in celebration, basking in victory as she entered her usual tag of 'USA' for the new high score, having just finished the last boss battle on the final stage of the new Sailor V arcade game. Motoki had just finished setting up the new arcade cabinet when she'd arrived, and after pumping through about a third of her allowance, she'd made it to the very end of the game. Interestingly enough, a few more of her stats had gotten minor increases as she'd been playing through each stage, mostly towards her Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom. The irony of getting points for her Gamer ability while playing a video game was not lost on her, but she wasn't going to complain about it either.

 **[STATUS]**  
 **Name: Usagi Tsukino**  
 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**  
 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**  
 **Height 4'11"**  
 **Blood Type: O-**  
 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**  
 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**  
 **Level: 6**  
 **HP: 101**  
 **SP: 153**  
 **EXP to next Level: 250/1000**

 **Strength: 11**  
 **Dexterity: 16**  
 **Constitution: 16**  
 **Intelligence: 15**  
 **Wisdom: 14**  
 **Charisma: 19**

 **Perk Points: 1**  
 **Attribute Points: 5**

 **Status Perks**  
 **Gamer's Mind**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **This ability allows the user to think clearly, logically, and calmly when tackling problems. Extremely useful in high stress situations, and nothing short of head trauma or hypnosis will be able to befuddle you for very long.**

 **Gamer's Body**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **This ability gives the user a body that allows for going through life as though they were a character in a game. Also grants the ability to fully restore HP (Health Points) and SP (Skill Points) during sleep. Congrats, you're rewarded for napping, your life long goal is complete.**

 **?**  
 **Level: ?**

 **This ability is locked until certain criteria have been met.**

 **Status Flaws**  
 **Crybaby: -20% to reputation with non-friends and non-family (can be removed)**  
 **Klutz: -10% to DEX (can be removed)**

About this point, her favorite bit of eye candy, I mean, favorite worker at the arcade came up to check on her, giving a whistle the moment after she beat the boss.

 **Motoki Furuhata**

 **Level: 17**

 **Job: Crown Arcade Parlor Worker (Part-time)**

 **Rep: Honored - 850/1000**

 **If you looked up pretty boy customer service people in the dictionary, you'd likely not find it, because that's not how dictionaries work. If it were there though, you might find a picture pretty close to how Motoki looks. A hard worker, really sweet guy, and maker of some of the best frozen treats a teenage girl could ask for, for a price, this young man earns his keep by working part time at his family's video arcade and snack shop. Has an adorable younger sister, and sorry ladies, but he also has a committed girlfriend, too.**

"Way to go Usagi, that's gotta be one of your best times on one of these games. Normally it takes you a week of trying to manage that," Motoki teased his favorite customer.

"It was really hard, but I've just been having a really good day today," Usagi smiled, ignoring the ping from her still running 'Observe' skill. "I also managed to ace a really tough test today in class, so I'm riding a wave here."

"Well when you're done riding the wave, how about a chocolate shake, my treat?" Motoki chuckled, heading back up to the drink counter.

"You're the best, Motoki!" Usagi declared, then turned her attention back to the game, trying to decide if she wanted to have another go at it or move on to another one. The crane game had gotten restocked this week, and she'd seen a few nifty prizes in there that just seemed to be calling her name, to say nothing of the rest of her money. Speaking of prizes, the glimmer of something shiny caught the bun haired teen's eye, and she looked down by where the coin return was on the Sailor V game, spotting what appeared to be a prize door.

"Huh, that's new," she said, reaching down and fishing out what was inside. Once she retrieved it from the cubby, she was surprised to see it was one of those dolls she'd seen in the crane games recently. This one was a cute plush of a little girl with blonde hair, a red riding hood, and a pink dress in a white apron, smiling back at her in a most adorable fashion. "Cute!" Usagi gushed, cuddling the little thing, she looked like she was right out of a story book!

 **Ding!**

 **You have found a [Mahou Shoujo Doll: Akazukin Chacha]!**

"Mahou Shoujo Doll? Akazukin Chacha? What are you going on about now?" She asked, repeating what her status had said, and just as quickly as she'd said it, a new pop-up appeared before her.

 **[Mahou Shoujo Dolls]**

 **Congratulations! You've found one of the many collectible magical girl dolls out there. Besides being adorable and fun to look for, they each have an aura about them of Mahou Shoujo power, like an echo of the heroines they resemble. Collecting them all or even just the ones from each series might even bring about a special event!**

"Huh, that's… well that's a thing." Usagi blinked, staring at the article again for a moment, then smiled down at her new toy. "Still, you're cute, and I do like getting new toys, so I can live with this."

Carrying her new prize in her arms, the bun haired blonde made her way back to the drink counter with a skip in her step, just in time for Motoki to slide the promised shake her way. "Thanks Motoki!" She said, setting the doll down on the counter as she partook in the chocolaty treat. It even had sprinkles and a cherry on top!

"You're welcome Usagi, sounds like you definitely earned it today," Motoki replied with a smile.

"So what's this I heard about a certain Odango Atama passing a test today?" Came another voice, and Usagi couldn't help but huff as she turned to look at who it was. Sitting two stools down from her was an older boy around Motoki's age with black hair, blue eyes, and a green blazer over a black shirt and slacks. "Surely the world is ending if you did that well, especially after that 30 you hit me with the other day," he teased, making Usagi turn red and glare.

"Hmph, just so you know, I got a 100 on my English test, thank you very much, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi retorted, trying not to let her playful frenemy get her down.

 **Mamoru Chiba**

 **Level: 15**

 **Job: College Student, ?**

 **Rep: Friendly - 575/1000**

 **Tall, dark, handsome, and a snappy dresser. Mamoru can make most girls swoon just by walking into the room, even if he's seemingly made it his mission to tease a certain bunny every time she appears near him. Best friends with Motoki for most of their teenage years, not much else is known about this pretty boy's history, mostly due to [?].**

'Huh, first time I've ran into question marks and hidden stuff in someone else's bio. Wonder what that's about?' Usagi quirked an eyebrow and dismissed the window, resuming drinking her yummy shake.

"Wow, that IS impressive, congrats Odango! You must've stayed up all night working on that," Mamoru teased again, earning another indignant glare from Usagi.

 **Ding!**

 **REP with Mamoru Chiba has risen by +30.**

'What,' Usagi blinked, clearly not expecting that. Huh, maybe she really HAD impressed him. Weird. "Don't you have anything better to do than harassing innocent young girls like myself?"

"Well, before you came up here, I was studying for my own exams, since Motoki was kind enough to let hang out here and do so," he replied with a smirk. "Something you'll have to do a lot more of in the comings years, if you actually make it through to high school."

Looking slightly green at the thought of even more studying ahead of her, Usagi turned and finished her shake, "Well, I'm sure I can handle anything they throw at me, if you can get through it, so can I!"

"That's the spirit, Usagi!" Motoki chimed in, amused at the back and forth between his best friend and his favorite customer. "Just keep at it, and you'll be able to do just about anything!"

"See? Motoki believes in me, unlike a certain jerk I won't mention," Usagi said, crossing her arms and getting a haughty look on her face.

"Hey now, I never said I didn't believe in you," Mamoru replied with a laugh, holding up his hands appeasingly. "But you have to admit you have kind of a track record, and it's rather hard picturing you actually hunkering down and studying. Still, good luck, Odango!"

"My name's Usagi, not Odango, not Odango Atama, U-Sa-Gi!" She shouted, sticking her tongue out, and getting laughs from both guys there.

"O-dan-go!" Mamoru replied back, enunciating just as Usagi had. "You're far too easy to tease, you know that?" He smiled, clearly having fun with this, "Tell you what though, I'll make a deal with you."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Usagi looked back at the older teen, "What kind of deal?"

"Let's see," he rubbed his chin for a moment or two, contemplating his answer, "If you can pass three more of your school exams, I'll stop calling you Odango Atama, and if you manage to get them all perfect again like that last one, I'll even buy you ice cream, since I know Motoki is generous, but even he has to get paid, right?"

"Hey now, don't drag me into this," he said, holding his hands up, but clearly amused by this. "Sounds like quite a bargain though, think you're up to it Usagi?"

 **[NEW QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Making the Grade!**

 **Mamoru has thrown down the academic gauntlet, are you woman enough to take up the challenge?**

 **Objective: Pass three more exams at school.**  
 **Bonus Objective: Get 100% on all three of them.**

 **Rewards: Loss of 'Odango Atama' title.**  
 **300 XP per test.**  
 **+100 Rep with Mamoru.**  
 **Bonus Rewards:**  
 **Treated to ice cream by Mamoru.**  
 **500 XP per 100% grade per test.**

 **Failure:**  
 **Permanent 'Odango Atama' title.**

 **Accept: [Y/N]?**

"You're on!" Like hell was she going to say no to that, especially with how the rewards vastly outweighed the penalties. "Hope your wallet can take it, Mamoru-baka!"

"Looking forward to it, Odango," Mamoru laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Later still…_

Eventually, Usagi knew she had to get home, especially since her funds for more games were getting low. Plus, she was getting tired of dealing with Mamoru, there was only so much cocky pretty boy attitude a sweet girl like her could stand in one day. Also, dinner time was approaching, and people could claim a lot of things about Usagi, but she almost never missed a meal if she could help it.

"Okay, seriously, when did I start thinking of him as a pretty boy? He's Mamoru-baka, and he's a jerk, and a meanie," she stated and huffed, kicking at a rock in her path. "Even if he's admittedly not that bad looking, he still picks on me, and that makes him lower than dirt, so there!"

Just as she felt like she was getting wound up again, she heard what sounded like an animal yowling and the sounds of laughter and yelling just up a ways from where she was on the sidewalk. "Now what's going on?" Usagi asked, jogging up to a corner that turned into a local park, and frowning at what she saw.

A trio of young boys were picking on and flat out abusing a poor little black cat, who definitely didn't seem to be doing that well against the three brats. They were being all sorts of nasty to it too, pulling its tail, yelling at it, teasing it with a stick, and the little monsters were just carrying on like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"That's just not right! It's just a poor cat, how dare they be so mean?!" Usagi cried out, if there was one thing she absolutely could not abide, it was cruelty to animals.

 **Ding!**

 **[NEW QUEST ALERT!]**  
 **Kitty Cat Rescue!**  
 **Objective: Save the poor pussy cat from the obnoxious little hellions!**

 **Reward: ¥1,000**  
 **1,000 XP**  
 **Reputation with ? +20**  
 **New friend**  
 **?**  
 **?**

 **Failure: Reputation with ? -30**

 **Accept: Y/N?**

"That's a lot of question marks," Usagi muttered, but ignored that and slammed down on the **'Y'** option. It wasn't even a question in her mind, like Hell was she just going to stand by and let those little buttheads get away with that! "Leave that cat alone, you jerks!" she screeched, running straight at them. "Why don't you pick on something your own size? Or bigger than that, and try it with me!"

Showing at least some shreds of self preservation, the three little twerps all screamed and ran for the hills, yelling about scary ball haired demons, and making a vein pulse in annoyance on Usagi's head.

"I'll show them scary if they try something like that again," she grumbled and shook a fist, then sighed and turned her attention back to the black cat, hoping to make sure they were okay. Other than being a bit tired, and a few patches of fur out of place, the cat more or less seemed fine, other than resting and catching its breath. Being gentle, Usagi picked the poor thing up, and besides some initial fussing, she didn't seem that bothered by it, other than looking somewhat dazed. That's when she spotted something odd, a pair of bandages had been taped to the kitty's forehead in an X shape. One of the brats had said something about her having a bald spot on top when they had been yelling, so maybe that's what the bandages were covering up. Reaching up slowly, she pulled back on them easily enough, a clear sign the kids had just slapped them on there, and Usagi blinked at what was underneath. It wasn't so much a bald spot as a strange mark, a golden crescent moon to be precise. "Pretty," she couldn't help saying, staring down at it in awe.

It was about this time that the cat seemed to regain her composure, and struggled before leaping out of Usagi's arms and onto one of the pieces of playground equipment, staring back at Usagi wearily, almost as if she were looking into her very soul. Feeling slightly unnerved, Usagi stepped back a bit, yet never breaking eye contact with her.

"Sorry those kids were being so mean to you, I hope you'll be okay now," she called out to the cat, who just continued to watch her in a most curious manner, before seeming to nod to her, which definitely surprised Usagi. With that done, the cat leaped away again from the top of the playground, and took off into the bushes, to go do whatever it is strange moon printed cats do. Usagi stood there for a few more moments, watching the little black cat disappear into the distance, before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well, that was definitely weird. Still, at least she seemed to be alright, I guess," she murmured, but at least she'd done the right thing.

 **[QUEST COMPLETED]**  
 **Rewards: ¥1,000**  
 **1,000 XP**  
 **Reputation with ? +20**  
 **New friend**  
 **?**  
 **?**

 **[LEVEL UP!]**

 **[STATUS]**  
 **Name: Usagi Tsukino**  
 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**  
 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**  
 **Height 4'11"**  
 **Blood Type: O-**  
 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**  
 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**  
 **Level: 7**  
 **HP: 127**  
 **SP: 178**  
 **EXP to next Level: 250/1300**

 **Strength: 11**  
 **Dexterity: 16**  
 **Constitution: 16**  
 **Intelligence: 15**  
 **Wisdom: 14**  
 **Charisma: 19**

 **Perk Points: 2**  
 **Attribute Points: 10**

 **You have unused Perk Points and Attribute Points, would you like to use those now? [Y/N]?**

"Whoa, I went up a level again? Awesome!" Usagi cheered, then read the rest of the status update, including the bit at the end about the points. "Oh right, I know I got one of those Perk Points last time from my test, but I kinda forgot to look into that. What are these Attribute Points for though?"

As if waiting for her to ask, another pop up window appeared.

 **[Attribute Points]**

 **When a Gamer levels up, points will be given out that can be distributed between their different stats, instead of the automatic ones that are added throughout their other minor accomplishments. You can choose to simply dump them all into a single stat, or pepper them across each one as you wish. When left unused, they'll accumulate until they're finally assigned, and you will be prompted with each new level gained with how many you have left to use.**

"Huh, so I have ten points I can put in those six spots? Cool!" Usagi exclaimed, getting more and more interested as this went on. She was starting to ponder just how to divvy them out when she caught sight of a small clock tower in the middle of the playground. "Oh crap, it's getting late, I need to get home! I'll figure the points thing out later!" Showing speed that she normally only used when she overslept for getting to school by the time the bell rang, the bun haired girl took off like an Olympic sprinter, making a bee line for home and hoping she wasn't keeping the family waiting on dinner.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched still by the same cat she'd helped to rescue, who had taken a secluded spot and observed the frantic teenager as she bolted out of the park, seeming quite curious about her blonde savior. "... Could she be the one I'm looking for?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Hoo boy, there we go!**

 **This chapter is almost as long as the last two put together, but I really wanted to get the first encounter with Luna out in this one, hopefully things didn't seem too rushed or cluttered.**

 **And I admit I kinda dropped the ball with assigning Usagi points and figuring out what to do about the perks she's received. I have ideas, but I wasn't quite sure which ones to offer at first. I'll definitely have that down in the next chapter though, so please bear with me. If anyone has any reasonable suggestions (or even especially silly ones), feel free to make them in your reviews. Nothing is guaranteed, but if I do use anything I'll be sure to credit the ones that threw them out there. Usagi's not going to be spamming Kage Bushins or anything insane like that (not this early in the game at least LOL), but considering how cracktastic Gamer stories tend to get, who knows what the future holds?**

 **Still, I'm glad so many folks are enjoying the story so far, and I hope I can keep this going! I've actually got quite a few nifty ideas to throw into this, and my buddy BunnehWyld has been nothing but awesome and amazingly helpful when it comes to letting me bounce stuff off of them, and has even been contributing stuff like Omake ideas and letting me pick their brain for technical details (when they're not falling over from exhaustion, I work nights and forget sometimes that not everyone else does too). Seriously my friend, you are the absolute best, and I greatly appreciate all the help and laughs.**

 **Not sure when Chapter 4 will drop, but I'm on vacation this week, so I might have a bit more free time to chip away at that, but no guarantees. My birthday is on the 27th of October, and my mom is flying up to visit us for a few days, and I'm definitely looking forward to that. :)**

 **Anyways, it's after 4am now, so I'm gonna pass out. Please comment and follow and share and all of that. See y'all later!**

 **JM4L**


	4. Homework, History Lessons, and DOOM!

**Hey gang, Jay back again, and I'm just tickled by how much people have been enjoying the story so far. People have pointed out how most Gamer stories have been in just fandoms like Naruto, Harry Potter, Worm, and similar, and I won't lie, I've been repeatedly reading through ones from a couple of those groups just to get the hang of writing for this sort of story, and doing a great deal of research into D &D and RPG books, not to mention picking the brains of buddies of mine like BunnehWyld. To everyone that's helped me or let me bounce ideas off of them, especially my fiance TracyHedgefox, you have my undying thanks. :)**

 **Also, thanks to those who wished me a happy birthday, as I celebrated it last month (10/27). My mom even came up to visit from Texas, and a lot of fun was had, as well as a lot of good food. :P**

 **A quick thanks to reviewer xXSakuraBlossomsXx for pointing out my goof on Usagi's leveling up. I took care of that quickly and bumped it from 6 to 7. Just shows what happens when you barely proofread in the wee hours of the night. XD**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Standard disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction story. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, and all related properties are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and others. Please support the official releases. I write this stuff for fun and on a whim. Please don't sue me. If you want to give the franchise to me, I'd be all over that like gravy on biscuits.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Last time on 'The Moon Bunny Gamer'..._

 _After making her mom happy with her improved school work, Usagi went out to have fun at the Crown Arcade, and ended up making a bet against pretty boy frenemy Mamoru. Later, she ended up saving a kitty from some annoying kids that were picking on it, setting the groundwork for more craziness to come!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Despite her detour to deal with the brats and the odd looking cat, Usagi made it home in time for dinner, even if she still apologized for running late. Considering the good mood her parents were in over her academic achievements that day, even if her little brother Shingo couldn't believe it even when their mother showed off the test paper herself, a lovely evening was had by all, and Usagi took great pride in leaving her kid brother flabbergasted.

After dinner, with promises of both Tsukino children to take care of their remaining homework before bed, Usagi found herself up in her room, already washed up and in her favorite pink pajamas, looking over her assignments from her classes.

 **Ding!**

 **[New Quest Alert!]**

 **Homework Time: Pretty self explanatory, get your homework done before you go to sleep.**

 **Quest Objective: See above.**

 **Reward: 300 XP**  
 **+100 Reputation with Haruna-sensei**

 **Failure:**  
 **-50 Reputation with Haruna-sensei**

 **Accept: [Y/N]?**

"I was already planning to do that, but I'll take it," Usagi stated and accepted, chipping away at her homework with newfound ease due to the knowledge she'd absorbed from her school books that day, and soon enough she had it all knocked out, and even took the time to double check her work on some of it just to be safe. 'At this rate I might actually turn into a model student. The world really MUST be ending,' she giggled in thought.

 **[QUEST COMPLETED]**  
 **Rewards: 300 XP**  
 **+100 Reputation with Haruna-sensei**

"And that's that," she said with a sigh of relief, setting her pencil down and leaning back against her bed, stretching her arms out and popping a few odd vertebrae in the process. "It's just amazing how much easier this stuff is now that I've got it all up here," she tapped the side of her head, yawning a bit, "This whole Gamer business might just be the best thing to ever happen to me, or at least to my academic career." Slowly getting up, and doing a few more stretches as she went, Usagi made short work of gathering up her homework and writing tools and getting them back into her school bag. "Wonder if Haruna-sensei will flip when she sees my homework is done too, wonder if they'll call the school nurse if she faints," she couldn't help giggling at that thought, even if she didn't really want to cause her favorite teacher any harm, the reaction would still be funny. Flopping down on her nice comfy bed, the bun haired girl turned her thoughts away from scholastic torment and back to her Gamer powers. This had been quite the wild day, to say the least. "I suddenly get crazy magic video game powers, and I can absorb and learn books, and get all sorts of odd mini quests and things. Sounds like something out of one of my comics, to be perfectly honest," she thought aloud, putting her arms behind her head and thinking about it more. "Oh, that's right, I have those perks and points to go through, I forgot about that from having to get home for dinner!" Since now seemed like as good a time to deal with that as any, she got comfortable and called up her **'Status'** menu.

 **[STATUS]**  
 **Name: Usagi Tsukino**  
 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**  
 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**  
 **Height 4'11"**  
 **Blood Type: O-**  
 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**  
 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**  
 **Level: 7**  
 **HP: 127**  
 **SP: 178**  
 **EXP to next Level: 550/1300**

 **Strength: 11**  
 **Dexterity: 16 (-10%), 14**  
 **Constitution: 16**  
 **Intelligence: 15**  
 **Wisdom: 14**  
 **Charisma: 19**

 **Perk Points: 2**  
 **Attribute Points: 10**

 **Status Perks**  
 **Gamer's Mind**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **This ability allows the user to think clearly, logically, and calmly when tackling problems. Extremely useful in high stress situations, and nothing short of head trauma or hypnosis will be able to befuddle you for very long.**

 **Gamer's Body**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **This ability gives the user a body that allows for going through life as though they were a character in a game. Also grants the ability to fully restore HP (Health Points) and SP (Skill Points) during sleep. Congrats, you're rewarded for napping, your life long goal is complete.**

 **?**  
 **Level: ?**

 **This ability is locked until certain criteria have been met.**

 **Status Flaws**  
 **Crybaby: -20% to reputation with non-friends and non-family (can be removed)**  
 **Klutz: -10% to DEX (can be removed)**

"I know it's not much, but it still sucks that stupid **{Klutz}** flaw is taking two points off, I really need to figure out how to get rid of that," Usagi grumbled, still holding her ground that the game was enjoying picking on her. "Still, I can't believe I've already gone up two levels in just a day, heck, half a day really. Now, let's see about sorting out those Attribute Points, shall we?" Giving her current stats another glance, she pondered how to handle this. She could just dump them all into a single one, like her Strength or Intelligence, but that seemed a bit short sighted, at least for now. "I never was that great with RPGs, but I think I'll play it safe for now." Making a decision, she decided to give all six areas a single point each to start off with, then dropped the remaining four points into her Strength after all, if for no other reason than to bring it up closer to the other stats. "I figure it's early enough in the game that being a bit more balanced wouldn't hurt, and I can always try and specialize later if I feel like it," she reasoned.

 **Strength: 16**  
 **Dexterity: 17 (-10%), 15**  
 **Constitution: 17**  
 **Intelligence: 16**  
 **Wisdom: 15**  
 **Charisma: 20**

"Yeah, that'll work for now, I think," Usagi nodded to herself, even if she didn't exactly feel any different. "You'd think my body would start glowing or something, like a metamorphosis or something? Maybe it does it when I'm asleep?" Shrugging and ignoring that for now, the bun haired girl turned her attention to the other points she had to play around with, the Perk Points. "Let's see what all I have available to buy," she murmured, calling up the **'Perks'** menu next.

 **[Perks]**

 **Like any good character in games or other stories, you have perks and you have flaws. Here, we'll be discussing the perks part of this system.**

 **Perks are the unique traits (or semi-unique in some cases) that are separate from your Special Statuses.**

 **Most of the time these Perks are overwhelmingly positive and make the game much easier, but on occasion they also come with a few demerits to balance things somewhat, or at least make you stop and consider the risks before accepting them. While it is possible to mitigate or even straight up remove some of these, as one can with their Flaws, most of the time it's going to be a crazy amount of work to achieve that. Can't make things too easy for you now, can we?**

 **Gaining or losing perks happens every so often as you go through life and level up, and every so often you'll run into weapons, armor, and accessories that will grant additional perks as long as you have them equipped, though such things are exceptionally rare and tend to not show up as much as normal items, some even falling under Legendary status.**

 **Enjoy trying different combinations, find something that works for you. Good luck!**

"Okay then, this stuff is mostly good, but can backfire sometimes. Got it," the bun haired girl commented, then continued on to see what was open. There seemed to be a number of different options already, though all but two of them were currently greyed out, and some were even flat out hidden under **[?]** headings. "Right, some of the stuff I got from quests I did earlier were like that too. Gotta be something that unlocks that, or I'm not a high enough level yet. Well poo." Figuring there was no use complaining about it, she looked again at the two perks that were available, and to her surprise, were both able to be bought with the points she already had.

 **[Available Perks]**

 **[Night Vision](Passive/Active)**  
 **Now you too can see in even the darkest nights and the dimmest rooms, without even the need for those fancy goggles. Tom Clancy would be proud, I'm sure. Uses 1 SP every 30 minutes.**

 **Cost: 1 Perk Point**

 **[Early Riser](Passive/Active)**  
 **They say everyone has a biological clock, well in your case it's an alarm clock. Never miss a wake time again by always stirring a set time before you're supposed to, up to 5 minutes total! Best part, will not affect mornings you actually want to have a lie in. As an added bonus, completely refreshed as well. Annoy the hell out of others by being the dreaded 'Morning Person'!**

 **Cost: 1 Perk Point**

"I don't know why, but I feel really called out on that last one," she grumbled, but still, both of those sounded fantastic. "Never oversleeping again, and I can see in the dark? Sure, let's do it!" Making her decision, she bought both of them, and then dismissed the menu after that. Holding back a massive yawn, Usagi took a look at her bedroom clock, and it was almost 10pm. "Homework is done, and I'm already dressed for bed. Think I'll catch up on my comics before I pass out," she smiled, crawling across her futon over to her shelf and grabbing two of the paperbacks sitting on top, pulling her covers over herself and soon getting immersed in the adventures of robot girl Arale and her menagerie of friends.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Much later..._

 **You've rested in your own bed for a few hours. Your HP and SP have been fully restored!**

"It is far, far too early for that nonsense."

Mumbling under her cocoon of sheets and her bunny print duvet, Usagi wormed her way out shortly thereafter and rubbed her eyes. Reaching around, her hand soon found the small clock that she kept by her bed, wondering just what the actual hour was.

"... it's 1:30, why am I awake?" She didn't set her alarm that early, she knew that much, and she had to be up for school in a few more hours.

"That would be because I was trying to wake you," came a feminine voice from the end of her bed.

If not for her Gamer's Mind ability, Usagi would've likely screamed and woken up the whole house. Instead, she jumped out of bed and looked around for the source, brandishing her alarm clock in a threatening manner. "Who said that?" She called out in a hushed voice, and she was surprised to see a small form step out into the light of her window, standing in the center of her bed. It was the cat she had rescued that evening!

"I did, and please put that down, if I was here to harm you I wouldn't have woken you up, now would I?" The black cat with the crescent moon mark asked, and truthfully Usagi couldn't argue with that kind of logic.

"A talking cat?" Staring back at it, the bun haired teen pinched one of her cheeks, and winced when she felt the pain from it, "Alright, I'm clearly not dreaming, so this is really happening."

"It certainly is happening, as are a great number of other things, but we'll get to that in a bit," the cat replied, then gave a small smile and bowed her head. "First of all, thank you for saving me from that pack of kids earlier today. I wasn't able to do a great deal then due to those bandages they'd put over my crescent mark, threw me off quite a bit there until you pulled them off of me," she said, then looked up at Usagi again, blue eyes meeting red, "secondly, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luna, and you, Usagi, are just the person I've been looking for."

'Looks like this is just the day for the universe to drop bombshells in my lap,' Usagi thought to herself. "Okay, it's nice to meet you Luna, and you're welcome for earlier, but what do you mean when you say you've been looking for me? I'm just a regular junior high school student, I'm nobody special," she said, and mentally added, 'Beyond developing special game powers out of the blue, that is.'

"Well, you might want to sit down, this will take me a few minutes to really explain, but first, let me get this part out of the way," the newly introduced feline stated, then proceeded to leap onto her windowsill again, and then executed a surprisingly impressive back flip onto Usagi's bed once more. There was a sudden flash of light, and an object materialized out of thin air, landing on the duvet just as Luna landed on her feet.

Having watched the unexpected acrobatic display, Usagi couldn't help but to start clapping, quite impressed by the little show from her new kitty friend. Taking a seat on her bed again, she glanced over at what had appeared from seemingly nowhere, and was surprised to see it was a small gold brooch adorned with four different colored gems and a gold crescent moon, just like the one on Luna's forehead. "Nice trick, and neat looking jewelry."

"Thank you, I actually had to practice that quite a bit, so I'm rather proud of it," Luna gushed for a moment and even seemed to blush. Did cats blush? Well, she was a talking cat, so maybe that just makes her different. Also, cats typically didn't make costume jewelry appear out of thin air either, so there was that. Recomposing herself, Luna settled in on the bed as well, making sure she was comfortable herself. "I'm certain you're going to have many questions, but I ask that you let me tell the whole story before asking them. There's much to go over, and I'd rather not have to stop halfway through, if that's alright?" Usagi thought about it for a few moments, then nodded her head, and the lunar kitty soon began. "Much like many tales of old, ours begins a long, long time ago, though not in a galaxy far far away. Truthfully it began on the Moon itself, as part of a great collection of kingdoms across many planets known collectively as The Silver Millennium. While each planet had their own royalty and races, at the heart of it was The Moon Kingdom, which was ruled by Queen Serenity. She had a daughter known as Princess Serenity, and she had loyal guardians known as the Sailor Senshi, who represented each of the planets that were part of The Silver Millennium and even countless more beyond that. Princess Serenity, a young and beautiful girl with a heart as big as the Milky Way, fell in love with a dashing prince from Earth, named Endymion. However, at the time, the Earth and the Moon Kingdom were not on the best of terms, due to civil war here on Earth between the Terrans and a growing force known as the Dark Kingdom, commanded by an evil witch calling herself Queen Beryl, and powered by an absolutely vile force known as Metalia."

Usagi looked like she wanted to ask something, but remembered what Luna had said, and held her tongue for now, for which Luna was grateful, and she soon continued. "While they were able to fend off Queen Beryl's forces for a long time, it still wasn't enough to turn the tides, and one day while Prince Endymion was visiting Princess Serenity on the Moon, the Dark Kingdom attacked directly, led by their wicked queen personally. In all of the madness of the attack, she slew both the princess and the prince, since Queen Beryl was jealous that he'd chosen the Moon Princess over her. In her heartbreak, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to strike down and banish the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl, using the Moon Kingdom's most powerful and sacred treasure, the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, or Illusionary Silver Crystal." Deciding this might be a good point to elaborate, Luna went ahead and explained, "The Ginzuishou, as the name suggests, is a crystal of immense power and ability, and allows the user to pull off amazing feats, but it's also a double edged sword for lack of a better term. For while it can do fantastic things, the more power used, the more it puts the user at great risk. When Queen Serenity used it to banish the Dark Kingdom, she also sent the souls of all of those destroyed by them to the future to be reborn, and hopefully have much more peaceful lives, including her daughter the Princess, her beloved Prince Endymion, and all of the Sailor Senshi, but at the cost of her own life to do so."

Shaking her head, Luna realized she had become somewhat misty eyed, and even Usagi herself was looking close to tears at the tale. Knowing she had to finish, she straightened up again and looked up at the blonde girl once more, "For a time, there was great peace throughout the cosmos, and all knowledge of both the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi, the Ginzuishou, and the Dark Kingdom were lost to history, becoming nothing more than a moonlight legend, until recently," she said, suddenly looking much more serious. "As much as I had hoped it would never happen, the Dark Kingdom has been revived, and it appears Queen Beryl and her army of darkness are once more active in the world. Because of this, I've been awakened again along with other allies of ours, and we've begun to search for the Sailor Senshi to do battle with the forces of evil again, and most importantly of all, find the reborn Moon Princess and the Ginzuishou before the Dark Kingdom can." Nudging the brooch towards Usagi, Luna looked her dead in the eyes, and the bun haired girl could feel the conviction in the cat's words, "You are one of those Sailor Senshi, Usagi. With this transformation brooch, you have the power to become Sailor Moon, and battle the forces of the Dark Kingdom. Will you help me find the others, and find and protect the Moon Princess?"

 **Ding!**

 **[NEW QUEST ALERT!]**

 **The Moonlight Legend Begins…**

 **The mysterious black cat you saved earlier has appeared before you now, and surprise! She can talk! Beyond that though, she has asked something majorly heavy of you: become the magical pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!**

 **Objective: Accept Luna's offer and become the Sailor Senshi of the Moon.**

 **Rewards: New title unlocked, [Bishoujo Senshi]**  
 **?**  
 **?**  
 **?**  
 **?**

 **Failure:**  
 **Certain Doom**

 **WARNING: Acceptance of this permanent quest will bring about massive game changing effects to The Gamer and the world around you.**

 **Accept: [Y/N]?**

'Wow, no pressure on this one. Certain Doom, really?' Usagi sat there as things remained greyed out for several moments, heavily debating whether to go through with this or not. On the one hand, the story was incredible, and she couldn't help but feel compelled to do something, especially since it sounded like these bad guys from that Dark Kingdom sounded like serious business. On the other hand, she was still just one girl. Granted, one girl who also had mysterious powers that were unrelated to this whole Sailor Senshi thing...

'Wait, that's it! I can do this! I'm The Gamer!' Giving it some serious thought, she considered all that she'd learned that day. 'Maybe this is why I've been granted this power. I can use my Gamer ability to power myself up, and maybe even power up these other Sailor Senshi too! If we're gonna be fighting people that took out an entire planet alliance, we're gonna need all the help we can get!'

 **As a result of not jumping head on into things and actually thinking things through, your WIS has gone up by +1.**

Ignoring the status update, Usagi knew her mind was made up at that point. There was no way she was going to say no to this, so she chose the **'Yes!'** option, and the world resumed again. "Alright Luna, I'll do it, so show me what I need to do."

"That's probably going to be the easiest part," Luna said. "Just pick up the transformation brooch, hold it up over your head, and say the words **'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'** , and it'll do the rest."

Taking another look at the piece of jewelry sitting on her bed, Usagi picked it up and studied it further. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," the black kitty nodded.

Looking at Luna again for a moment, she then looked back down at the brooch, and a brand new window appeared.

 **[Equip Item: Transformation Brooch](Legendary)**

 **An heirloom of The Silver Millennium, this brooch grants the user the ability to transform into the magical soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!**

'Okay, got that much already,' Usagi thought as she tried to read further, but the rest of it was greyed out and locked with **[?]** over it, earning a huff from her as she dismissed it, 'Gonna be real happy when I can finally read those hidden parts.' Seeing Luna was stuff watching her, the blonde teen decided to get the show on the road, and held the brooch over her head as she'd been instructed.

 **"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"**

What happened next seemed to take several minutes, but in actuality was over in the blink of an eye. Usagi's pajamas vanished as her body was surrounded by a field of blue and white lights, with the brooch adhering itself to the center of her chest. Her arms, legs, and torso were wrapped up in glowing red ribbons, which then transformed themselves into a white leotard with a blue color with two white strips on it, white shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with red chest and back bows, as well as red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular tops which had a crescent moon at the middle, and white gloves with red borders. A red gem formed in the middle of her forehead, from which a golden tiara expanded outwards, and golden earrings with dangling crescent moons appeared attached to her ears. White bordered red circular hairpieces appeared on both of her hair buns, and a choker with a gold crescent moon formed around her neck, completing the combination as she struck a pose, giving a V sign beside her face and her free hand on her hip.

As the transformation sequence finished, Usagi, now Sailor Moon, found herself standing in her room again, befuddled for a moment as she took in what just happened, and could only say two words in response. "Holy shit."

 **Ding!**

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **You have become the Pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!**

 **Rewards: New title unlocked, [Bishoujo Senshi]**  
 **5,000 XP**  
 **New Skill: [Magical Transformation: Sailor Moon, Level 1] Unlocked**  
 **\- 10x to all base Stats while transformation is in effect**  
 **\- Can only be used while [Transformation Brooch] is equipped.**  
 **\- Can be negated if [Transformation Brooch] is removed or destroyed.**  
 **[Magical Technique: Sonic Scream, Level MAX] Unlocked**  
 **Your Hair Jewelry acts as a pair of magical amplifiers, giving you the ability to scream and stun foes into confusion.**  
 **Cost: 5 MP per use**  
 **[Magical Technique: Moon Tiara Action, Level 1] Unlocked**  
 **Your Moon Tiara transforms into a homing disk of holy light, and can strike down all foes in its path.**  
 **\- Can fail if opponent is of sufficiently higher level.**  
 **Cost: 10 MP per disk**  
 **New Perk: [Instant Dungeon Creation, Level 1] Unlocked**  
 **Create a dungeon to explore, battle against monsters, and discover treasures or lost items.**

 **[STATUS]**  
 **Name: Usagi Tsukino**  
 **Birthdate: June 30, 1978**  
 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**  
 **Height 4'11"**  
 **Blood Type: O-**  
 **Hobbies: Eating, shopping, video games**

 **Class: The Gamer**  
 **Title: Rabbit of the Moon**  
 **Level: 9**  
 **HP: 159 (x10) 1,590**  
 **SP: 208 (x10) 2,080**  
 **EXP to next Level: 1131/2197**

 **Strength: 16 (x10), 160**  
 **Dexterity: 17 (x10), 170 (-10%), 153**  
 **Constitution: 17 (x10), 170**  
 **Intelligence: 16 (x10), 160**  
 **Wisdom: 16 (x10), 160**  
 **Charisma: 20 (x10), 200**

 **Perk Points: 2**  
 **Attribute Points: 10**

 **Status Perks**  
 **Gamer's Mind**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **This ability allows the user to think clearly, logically, and calmly when tackling problems. Extremely useful in high stress situations, and nothing short of head trauma or hypnosis will be able to befuddle you for very long.**

 **Gamer's Body**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **This ability gives the user a body that allows for going through life as though they were a character in a game. Also grants the ability to fully restore HP (Health Points) and SP (Skill Points) during sleep. Congrats, you're rewarded for napping, your life long goal is complete.**

 **Night Vision**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **Now you too can see in even the darkest nights and the dimmest rooms, without even the need for those fancy goggles. Tom Clancy would be proud, I'm sure. Uses 1 SP every 30 minutes.**

 **Early Riser**  
 **Level: MAX**

 **They say everyone has a biological clock, well in your case it's an alarm clock. Never miss a wake time again by always stirring a set time before you're supposed to, up to 5 minutes total! Best part, will not affect mornings you actually want to have a lie in. As an added bonus, completely refreshed as well. Annoy the hell out of others by being the dreaded 'Morning Person'!**

 **Instant Dungeon Creation**  
 **Level: 1**

 **Create a dungeon to explore, battle against monsters, and discover treasures or lost items.**

 **Status Flaws**  
 **Crybaby: -20% to reputation with non-friends and non-family (can be removed)**  
 **Klutz: -10% to DEX (can be removed)**

 **Due to XP bonus, you have leveled up by 2!**  
 **You have earned 2 Perk Points and 10 Attribute Points!**

Still stunned over her new transformation, Usagi dismissed the status update, before taking a good look at herself in her vanity mirror. "Did I get taller?" She pondered out loud, wondering if she'd gotten some kind of magical growth spurt or if it was just the heels in her new boots. Quickly enough, her Gamer Mind kicked back in, and she was turning her attention back to Luna.

Releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Luna smiled up in clear relief at Usagi, "You have no idea how happy I am right now. I was afraid you might not believe me, or worse, say no."

"Don't worry Luna, you can count on me," Usagi smiled, petting her reassuringly, earning some very pleased purring from the little black cat. "After seeing all of this, I could hardly say no now. We're in this together now, you and me against the world."

"Mmm, yes, right about there," Luna mewed, letting this go on for a few more moments, and making the bun haired girl giggle, the shift in the mood quite welcome after the story was over with.

 **Ding!**

 **[Familiar Bond Alert!]**

 **A Familiar Bond occurs sometimes between wizards, witches, magical girls and boys , and others with powerful enough connections to magic and other living creatures, such as cats, dogs, and sometimes even magical animals and beasts such as phoenixes, dragons, and similar beings. This bond makes a permanent connection between the magic user and the creature, letting them share power, knowledge, and other abilities as well depending on the strength of their bonds.**

 **You have found an overwhelmingly strong match to be your magical girl familiar. Would you like to confirm the bond now?**

 **[Y/N]?**

Startled by this new message, Usagi paused and looked it over again, making sure she was reading it correctly. Luna could be her familiar? Like a witch's cat? Well, she was already a magical girl, so that didn't seem like that far of a stretch in the grand scheme of things. Plus, they were going to be working together now anyway, so why not? Tapping **"Yes"** on the window while Luna was occupied with purring up a storm, it burst into a brilliant blue light, and seemed to rain down on the both of them, making them both glow in the moonlight for several moments.

"... wh.. what.. what was that?!" Luna stammered, looking completely dumbfounded as the light faded away, leaving the two of them sitting on Usagi's bed with a mixture of emotions going through them.

 **Ding!**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've now completed the Familiar Bond. Luna is now registered as your Magical Familiar.**

 **Luna**  
 **Level: 9**  
 **Job: Guardian Cat, Magical Familiar**

 **Reborn in modern times, Luna is a Lunar Mao, a species of cat native to the Moon Kingdom. At first she seems like a no nonsense feline who suffers no fools, but in reality she's very affectionate and loyal to her friends and in her duties as mentor to the Moon Princess and her Sailor Senshi. She also really likes chicken, tuna, and sugar stars, and long naps in the sun.**

"Wh-what was.. what's that message about? How does it know all that? What's going on?!" Luna asked again, looking quite frazzled, until yet another glow seemed to wash over her briefly, quite clearly calming her down, even if she still seemed perplexed and lost.

"Wait, you can see the message boxes?" Now it was Usagi's turn to be surprised again, before thinking back to what the alert had said before she accepted it. It HAD said they'd be connected, so maybe the Gamer Ability was carrying over to Luna now since she was her Familiar.

 **For stating the obvious, your INT has gone up by +1.**

"Okay, it's official, the game is a smart ass," she grumbled, then shook her head and looked down at Luna again, deciding now was as good a time to explain things as any. "Well Luna, you had a long story for me when you showed up, time for me to return the favor."

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Several minutes later…_

"... Alright, let me see if I have this straight," Luna said, much more composed now than she'd been a few minutes prior. "Your day started out normal enough, then while you were at school, one of those message boxes appears, you accepted it, and now you've got the powers of this Gamer, and now you and I are connected by a Familiar Bond, which is why I'm seeing it now, too. Is that correct?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Usagi nodded her head, "Yeah, that seems to be about it."

"Hmph, I should be mad about you making such a personal choice for me like that without asking, but I suppose what's done is done," Luna stated, and Usagi at least had the decency to look chastised about it. "Still, this is an incredible thing. I've never seen anything like it before, in this or my previous lifetime. You've been given a gift, Usagi, one that I think will be incredibly useful for our mission. I seriously hope you're going to be responsible with it."

"Well, too much at least. I'll at least try not to draw too much attention, besides getting my grades up and stuff like that," Usagi giggled, and earned an exasperated sigh from Luna.

"Knowing what I know now, I should expect that," the black cat said and shook her head, then gave her a small smile. "At any rate, this is going to be quite the boon, especially when it comes to your Sailor Senshi training. We might actually be able to pull this off, or at least survive until we can get the rest of your team together."

 **Ding!**

 **[NEW LONG TERM QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Squad Goals: You've taken the plunge, now it's time to get the gang together! There are four other members of your team, and it's your job to locate them! This will obviously take a while, hence why this is a long term quest.**

 **Objective: Find and awaken the other members of the Inner Sailor Sensei.**

 **Rewards: New Friends!**  
 **1 Additional Party Slot per Senshi found.**  
 **1000 XP per Senshi found.**

 **Failure: DOOM!**

 **Accept quest: [Y/N]?**

 **Ding!**

 **[NEW LONG TERM QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Your Princess is in Another Castle: Like you, the Princess has been reborn on Earth, but remains unawakened yet. While this keeps her from being found by the enemy for now, it also means she could still be in grave danger, especially if they find the Ginzuishou.**

 **Objective: Discover the identity of the Moon Princess, and protect her from the Dark Kingdom together with the rest of the Sailor Senshi!**  
 **Bonus Objective: Find and protect the Legendary Silver Crystal!**

 **Rewards: 10,000 XP per party member.**  
 **?**  
 **?**

 **Failure: GAME OVER**

 **Accept quest: [Y/N]?**

"Wow, first time I've gotten two at once," the blonde heroine stated, looking the two new quests over for several moments. First time she'd seen long term ones, too. She already figured something like this wasn't going to be done in one day, but clearly the game had taken that into account as well it seemed. "Still, doesn't have to be so dramatic about it," she muttered, and accepted both of them with a resounding **"Yes"**.

"Well, on the bright side, the sooner we find the other Sailor Senshi, the easier that second quest will be," Luna chimed in, trying to perk Usagi back up, "and I'll be behind you the whole way as well."

"Thanks Luna, I do appreciate that," the bun haired girl smiled, and she really did. If she was having to do this whole thing alone, even with the new abilities she had, she wasn't sure just how well it would work out for her. Even enhanced as she was, she was still just one teenage girl against the forces of evil. That was about as heavy a weight as you could put on anyone.

Just as she was getting her resolve back, Usagi felt a strange buzzing above her head. Wondering just what that was, she reached up with one of her gloved hands, and was surprised to discover her new hair bun disks were vibrating. "Well this just got weird agai-"

 _"Somebody help me! Please!"_

Her eyes widened when she heard that voice, recognizing it instantly, "Naru-chan?!"

 _"Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!"_

No doubt about it, that was definitely Naru's voice. How was she hearing that though?

 **Ding!**

 **[New Skill Unlocked: Super Sonic Hearing: Level 1] (Passive/Active)**

 **Thanks to the Odango Shields in your hair, you can pick up on cries for help from both short and long distances. Useful for helping out kittens stuck in trees, when little Timmy falls in a well, or when your friends are about to end up as monster chow.**

 **Ding!**

 **[New Quest Alert!]**

 **Your BFF Naru Osaka is in danger! As a newly appointed champion of love and justice, it's up to you to go save her from certain doom!**

 **Objective: Get to the OSA-P jewelry store, and save Naru!**  
 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **Reward: 500 XP**  
 **Bonus Reward: ?**  
 **?**

 **Failure: What part of Certain Doom did you not understand?**

 **Accept: [Y/N]?**

"This could be an attack by the Dark Kingdom, we have to go, Sailor Moon!" Luna said, jumping to the windowsill and pushing it open.

"Right, got it. Let's go!" Usagi answered, hitting the **"Yes!"** command without a second thought, and leaping out her bedroom window and into the night. Her best friend was in trouble, and she'd be damned if she was going to let Naru get eaten by a monster or worse!

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Unbeknownst to the pair of them, in another part of the city, a lone figure was also running across the rooftops, cape fluttering with each leap that they took, their own mission just starting as well...

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **And calling it here for now. Usagi is now Sailor Moon officially, and is getting a better understanding of how her new gifts work, and Luna is getting in on the act, too! Definitely going to have fun adding her into the mix too. :P**

 **This is my longest chapter yet, and I hope it was worth the wait. The madness is only going to continue from here, as Usagi is about to have her first real fight on her hands, as well as her first run in with a certain masked ally. Good luck, Sailor Moon!**

 **I'm hoping the chapter didn't seem too cluttered, but some of this stuff was necessary, especially for setting up things for later. Also, been doing some research, and Usagi has other attacks besides her main ones like the tiara and the finishing moves. Definitely going to make use of things like her scream attack and other one offs as well. Gotta give the kid some range, right?**

 **Being her familiar now, Luna's level is going to be reflective of Usagi's, and so when Usagi levels up, Luna will as well. Who knows, something might even come of this at some point. :P**

 **At any rate, hope you guys are still enjoying this, and I'm so happy for all the reviews and adds and faves and what not. Please continue to let me know what you think, and I'll keep trying my best to keep this thing going! See you all next chapter!**

 **JM4L**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **EDIT: 03-13-2020**

So this has been a long time coming, but at this point I'm marking this story as ended. I had always planned to try and keep it going as long as I had motivation, but it pretty much nosedived after a point and I never came back to it. I'm touched so many folks enjoyed the premise for this fanfic, and heavily encourage folks to take a stab at a Sailor Moon gamer fic themselves at some point. Sorry for keeping you all hanging for so long, but I always was a better artist than a writer, and while I always get nifty ideas for things, it's amazing when I can get anything written down, even just the odd blurb here and there.

Anyways, thanks for showing this story some love, but it's done like dinner. Maybe I'll try again at some point, but don't go betting the house on that one. Take care!

 **JM4L**


End file.
